TO THE MOON (regular show take)
by nick.obanion
Summary: Mordecai and Margrets 22 year old daughter Dr. Eva Quintel and her colleague Dr. Neil Watts get a call and find out that their client is terminally ill and is her grandpa and his final wish. TO GO TO THE MOON (my take on the game 'to the moon') Mordecai x Margret OC X Dr. neil watts
1. pre-act

**TO THE MOON**

(Mordecai's P.O.V.)

[I wake this morning with a smile on my face, today was the twenty-second year anniversary of me and Margret being married. I head towards the stairs to learn what our daily job routine.]

Benson: alright everyone, before I tell everyone what they're jobs, I want to let everyone know that this is Mordecai's marriage anniversary with Margret.

[Everyone clapped for me, even Muscle man and HFG gave me a high five]

Benson: also Mordecai, your daughter, Eva, called me this morning and told me she's coming here for a visit.

[I perk up along with everyone else, and Pops yelled happily]

Pops: oh I can't wait to see her again, Jolly good show

Rigby: yeah, last I hear she was trying to become a doctor at that memory place.

Benson: (sigh) whatever, she said she'll be here in an hour or two. Anyway Mordecai and Rigby I need you two to clean both the fountain and the gutters.

[Rigby groans at this like he usually does]

Mordecai: come on dude, let's just get this stuff done and we can see Eva.

Rigby: yeah whatever.

[We head to the fountain first, and await my daughters Arrival]

… (Dr. Eva's P.O.V.)

[I'm driving through the city of my home town, twin pines; I drive through the town to see what's changed through it. Which is not a whole lot, I look to my right to see my colleague/boyfriend, Dr. Neil watts.]

Dr. Eva: beautiful town isn't it Neil.

Dr. Watts: yeah it's a beautiful place; I can see why you talk about it. (Yawn) man I could go for a coffee

[I looked him with excited eyes]

Dr. Eva: oh my mother works at the coffee shop; we could visit her real quick.

[I take a left at an intersection, and bam we're at the coffee shop]

Dr. Watts: wow you sure know your way around here

Dr. Eva: Remember I'm born and raised here, so it comes naturally to me.

[I park the car near the entrance, and head inside with Neil]

Dr. Eva: okay I see her up ahead; I'm going to talk to her just go sit at that table over there

[I walk up to my mother, who's talking to Aunty Eileen. I poke my mother and she turns around]

Mom/Margret: (gasps) Eva! You're back.

[She hugs me, then let's me go to ask me a plethora of questions]

Mom/Margret: well did you get the job.

Dr. Eva: yes I did, and now I'm Dr. Eva Quintel of Sigmund memories Inc. where and I quote 'we can make any wish come true through the power of memories'.

Aunty Eileen: that's so cool Eva we're proud of you.

Dr. Eva: thank you, I'm willing to tell you more but I need two coffees for me and my colleague Dr. Watts over there.

[I look over to Dr. Watts who is at a table, looking out a window]

Mom/Margret: of course, I'll be right back.

Dr. Eva: oh call dad, and tell him I'm here

[She nods and heads to the back of the shop, Aunty Eileen follows me to me and Dr. Watts's table]

Dr. Watts: there you are Eva, I was worried you forgot about the coffee.

Dr. Eva: yeah, they're coming my mom has them coming, oh and this is my Aunty Eileen.

Dr. Watts: oh hello, I'm Doctor Neil Watts, I assume Eva told you about who we work for.

Aunty Eileen: yeah, bits and pieces of it but not all of it.

[Neil looks at me]

Dr. Watts: Really Eva, it's okay you can tell family anything about the agency.

Dr. Eva: well Eileen, what we do at Sigmund memories Inc. is kind of simply an agency of specially selected psychiatric doctors, like me and doctor Watts here, who are called and sent to variously different locations around the country. The way we use memories to our advantage because of a machine we use, which I like to call the memory maker. We have these helmets that connect us to the machine consciously, and the machine connects to whoever our client is brain to obtain the memories to give us something to work with.

Dr. Watts: whoa Eva take a breath, before your lungs run out air.

[My mom walks up to our table and gives me and Neil our coffees]

Dr. Eva: thanks mom

Mom/Margret: you're welcome sweetie-girl

Dr. Watts: (giggles) sweetie-girl

[I punch him in the arm]

Dr. Watts: OW, good lord I underestimated your strength

Mom/Margret: yep you're Mordecai's daughter alright.

[just then my dad along with my uncle Rigby comes in, and they see me]

Dad/Mordecai: Eva! And how is my baby girl

Dr. Eva: daddy I'm fine, and besides I got the job so I'm a doctor in Sigmund memories Inc.

Uncle Rigby: good for you, I guess that would explain the lab coat… let me guess uniform

Dr. Eva: yeah pretty much, oh and I'd like to introduce my colleague and also my boyfriend, doctor Neil Watts

Everyone except Neil: Boyfriend!

Dr. Watts: why do you think everyone is always so shocked to hear about Us.

Dr. Eva: your wit never seems to fail you hun.

Dad/Mordecai: and why wasn't I told of this sooner

Dr. Eva: dad relax, I was gone for _two years_. In that time I fell in love with Neil

Uncle Rigby: she's got a point Mordo, time like that does somethings to people.

[just then my phone rang, I pick it up to reveal mine and Neil's boss is calling]

Dr. Eva: sorry gotta take this. Dr. Eva Quintel speaking…yes okay…we have…what happened! ...i understand… this is a family problem…we're on it sir."

[ I hang up with tears in my eyes]

Mom/Margret: sweetie what's wrong

Dr. Eva: it's grandpa John, he's fallen terminally ill and he's asked for me and Neil to grant his final wish

[everyone had their mouths gaped open, while dad hugged me with tears in his eyes]

Dr. Watts: come on honey we got an hour or two left of free time so why don't we try to cheer up, I mean you're with family so why not enjoy your time here

[I smile at him and gave him a peck on the cheek]

Dr. Eva: you always know what to say, come on guys we have some time before we have to be at Grandpa's house.

[with that we left for the park and hung out with everyone until our job began]

**A/N: well what do you think, this is my take on the game 'to the moon', but with a regular show taste. Reviews plz.**


	2. Act 1: Part 1

**A/N: since one of the reviewers asked me this question I forgot to tell in the story, so I will tell you what Dr. Eva and watts look like. **

**Eva is a blue jay like her father, and with hair like her mother and wears a cloudy white lab coat. **

**While Dr. Watts is a white human male with short brunette hair, glasses and a lab coat. I hope that answers your question.**

**Act 1: " I never told anyone this but…I always thought they were lighthouses."**

(Dr. Eva Quintel's P.O.V.)

[After we left the park me, Dr. Watts, mom, dad and Uncle Rigby tagged along]

Dr. Eva: I'm so glad you're coming with us to see both Grandpa, and how we do our job guys.

Uncle Rigby: it's no problem; it's understandable for your father and you.

Dad/Mordecai: yeah I'm coming for two things. One, to see my dad for one last time. and to see how my daughter works with this memory stuff.

Mom/Margret: Yeah Eileen said you told her a little bit about it, could you two shed some more light on it.

Dr. Watts: yeah sure, you see the memory maker as Eva calls it; basically we use it to get into the mind of our patients.

Dr. Eva: But it's a dangerously risky procedure to perform on anyone, because once you live through the set of new memories we give you; you die.

Dr. Watts: so we perform it with people on their deathbed, so they'll die a happy man or woman.

Dad/Mordecai: that sounds interesting. So if you ever relive your life in a different way, then you die after it all happens.

Dr. Eva: yeah, it's sad to admit but what we do is to make dying men and women happy by granting them their wish.

Mom/Margret: interesting.

[Just then as Neil is driving up the road too Grandpa John's house; a squirrel jumped into the middle of the road]

Dr. Eva: (Gasps) NEIL LOOK OUT!

[He swerves off to the right, breaking through the road barrier]

Dr. Eva: (Heavy breaths)

[I get out of the car, and look at boyfriend along with the rest of my family that came with us]

Dr. Eva: where you looking, Neil?!

Dr. Watts: Well _excuse me_ for heroically evading that squirrel coming out of nowhere!

Uncle Rigby: Dude, you call that driving; we could've died!

[I turn around to see a dead squirrel on the ground]

Dr. Eva: …you ran over it anyways

Dr. Watts: …Oh.

Dr. Eva: You ran over it _**and**_ hit a tree…

Mom/Margret: Not to mention the road barrier.

Dr. Watts: look don't worry it's a company car.

Dr. Eva: (shouting) are you kidding me? The boss is going to kill us!

[I notice my parents and Uncle Look at each other, and then back at us]

Dr. Watts: Hm…we'll just say I was saving a puppy. He likes puppies' right

Dr. Eva: he's more of a cat person.

Dad/Mordecai: how do you know this stuff, Eva?

Dr. Eva: I've been with five clients, over the past year. All in earning $900,000 each.

[Dr. Watts face palms himself and sighs]

Dr. Watts: …Why does the world have to be so complicated? Fine, whatever furball he fancies. Crisis adverted.

Dad/Mordecai: Eva I'm going to say this now. I have no idea how you're able to stand this guy.

Dr. Eva: you learn to love it. Anyway good, go write that on your report later. Let's grab the equipment from the trunk of the car and move already.

[Dr. Watts goes to the trunk and get' a huge metal box out of it, mom and dad's mouths dropped]

Dr. Watts: (Grunting) got the sucker, let's roll.

Dad/Mordecai: Wait, so that's what we're using to grant my father's last wish.

Dr. Eva: Yep, and it's Neil's turn to carry it.

Dr. Watts: (Grunting and heavy breathing) yeah…I remember…she kept…dropping it last time.

Dad/Mordecai: Dude do you need help.

Dr. Watts: Yes…that would…be much…appreciated.

[Dad put his hands underneath the box, and helps Neil lift it]

Dr. Watts: thanks.

[We walk up the hill since we're not too far from Grandpa's house]

Dr. Watts: Hey wait, don't forget the Car!

Dr. Eva: just wanted to see if you'd remember.

[I turn around to lock the car. I push a button, and the car doors shut and lock automatically.]

Uncle Rigby: Whoa cool.

Dr. Watts: …How thoughtful of you.

[We walk up the path, which included several stairs and bridges until we came by an obstruction]

Dr. Eva: …Who put a boulder here?

Dad/Mordecai: Probably nature.

Dr. Watts: Maybe it's their security system.

Mom/Margret +Uncle Rigby: sure dude sure.

Dad/Mordecai: Jinx! You guys both owe me a soda.

Dr. Eva: Cucumbers…we don't have time for this fluff. Let's try pushing it out of the way.

Mom/Margret: …Or we could find a branch or something to lift it out of the way.

Dr. Watts: Wait…_**Or**_ we could just call it a night and blame it on that!

Dad/Mordecai: Sounds like what I and Rigby do all the time at the Park

Uncle Rigby: yeah good times.

[I decided to push by hand]

Dr. Eva: Alright, on three. One…two…Three!

[I barley push the stupid thing and it bounces off the cliff wall and goes back down where we came from]

Dr. Eva: I…I don't even…

Dr. Watts: …What was that?

Dr. Eva: Not a boulder, that's for sure…

Mom/Margret: hey I see the house up ahead; I never knew this place was so beautiful.

Dr. Eva: Uh, we need to get going for now…but yeah, this place is beautiful, even has it's own light house.

[We walk through the path until we're at the front door of grandpa's house. I knock on the door]

Dr. Eva: …Not a bad place to retire at, Huh?

Dr. Watts: I could do better. Nightshifts; love'em or hate'em?

Dr. Eva: you know the answer, you stupid owl.

Dr. Watts: love you two… it's probably going to be another all-nighter y'know.

Dr. Eva: I know.

Dr. Watts: And I doubt they'd have any coffee…

Dr. Eva: Shut up.

Mom/Margret: it's okay, I can make some.

[Just then the door opened.]

Dr. Eva: Don't forget the equipment, Neil.

Dr. Watts: yeah yeah, I'll get it.

[We walk into the house, and Rigby and Mom's mouth's dropped in amazement]

Uncle Rigby: Whoa, this place is like a mansion.

Mom/Margret: yeah tell me about it

[Grandpa's and dads friend, Lily, walks up to us.]

Lily: Dr. Watts and Dr. Quintel, I presume.

Dad/Mordecai: Lily, how've you been.

Lily: good, all things considered. Thanks for coming on such short notice.

Dr. Watts: that's okay, I tend to be bad at predicting deaths as well

[I punch him in the arm]

Dr. Eva: are you a relative of the patient.

Lily: oh no, I'm just his caretaker.

[two children came running down the stairs]

Lily: …and these are my children, Sara and Tommy. It's not exactly a nine-to-five job, so Johnny let's us live here.

Dr. Eva: oh you mean Grandpa John, good he's here.

Dr. Watts: …listen, if it's a kid we're dealing with here, I don't think we're the ones you want.

[ I punch him in the arm again.]

Dr. Eva: no you buffoon, he just likes to be called that.

Lily: he's upstairs right now with his medical doctor. Come with me.

[she walks upstairs.]

Dr. Eva: c'mon, grab the case and let's go

Dr. Watts: when my back breaks one day, I'll make sure you get the insurance claim.

[we head upstairs, and walked into Grandpa's room where we saw an old blue jay under life support.]

Dad/Mordecai: I'm sorry you've fallen ill dad, but don't worry my daughter and her friend are here to grant your final wish.

Doctor: he's unresponsive at this point, but by the looks of things, he's still consciously hanging on.

[ dad perks up and smiles slightly, with mom and uncle Rigby putting hands on his shoulder]

Mom/Margret: how long does he have left, Doctor.

Doctor: it's hard to say how long, but I would guess a day or two.

Dr. Eva: that's plenty of time Doctor thank you, and we're ready to set. It'll be just a moment.

[ me and Neil set up the machine which takes us about an hour]

Lily: …Are you sure a common household power outlet is sufficient?

Dr. Watts: no worries _**we're **_the experts.

[Just then the power shut off for about 5 seconds]

Dr. Watts: oh crap…standard procedures…just keeping you on your toes!

[he pressed a few buttons here and there and the memory makers computer activated.]

Computer: /memory maker online/ standing by for patient information and memories./

Uncle Rigby: Whoa, so you use this to do your job Eva.

Dr. Eva: yep, and I love using this thing. How's he doing doc.

Doctor: not so well, if I were to say he's got just a day or two left

Dr. Eva: that's plenty of time.

Lily: …So you two can grant him any wish, huh.

Dr. Eva: to try at least.

Dr. Watts: But we always succeed, because we're awesome.

**(A/N: in case anyone is wondering Mordecai, Margret and Rigby are next to the bed looking over John in his bed. Also you can hear the heartbeat monitor in the backround.)**

Dr. Eva: so what's the wish.

Lily: The Moon, he wants to go to the moon

Dr. Watts: The geezers just keep on getting crazier, huh

Dr. Eva: (warning tone) Neil!

Lily: so, can you do it.

Dad/Mordecai: yeah can you two do it

Dr. Eva: …It depends

Dr. Watts: She meant to say 'yes'

Dr. Eva: what can you tell us about the patient Lily.

Lily: That…I don't really know much. Johnny's an odd man. Through the two years that I've worked here, he rarely spoke. He worked as a craftsman for most of his life, and his wife passed away two years ago. I don't know many details.

Dr. Watts: I would've known more if I were his paper boy, for pete's sake

Dr. Eva: Shush, just do your thing.

Lily: Well…I suppose if you look around the house, you may find some more info. I suppose Johnny wouldn't mind since he signed for you two.

Dr. Eva: Hm…so be it.

[I walk up to my dad who's sitting next to Grandpa underneath the heart monitor]

Dr. Eva: are you going to be alright dad.

Dad/Mordecai: Yeah, just give me some time with him.

Dr. Eva: Of course dad, (Looks over to Dr. Watts) alright which one of us is playing detective.

Dr. Watts: I'll do it, I was once Sherlock homes in a high school musical.

Dr. Eva: I remember you playing Watson.

Dr. Watts: Meh…same thing.

[He walks off leaving me to the computer.]

Dr. Eva: (Calls out Margret, Rigby and Mordecai) Hey, you three. You guys want to see how this works

Dad/Mordecai: I don't see why not to.

Mom/Margret: Sure honey.

Uncle Rigby: Why not.

[ they walk over to me, and see the holographic images on the screen.]

Computer: /patient information gathered/ standing by for memory duplication./

Dad/Mordecai: Memory duplicating, what's that

Dr. Eva: something we use to grant wish's, because using someone's true set of memories is impossible. So we use a duplicated algorithmic copy of it instead.

[ I push a few buttons here and there, doing the standard systems check.]

Computer: /systems check complete/ standing by for memory duplication./

[ I sigh, as I think of all the great times I had with Grandpa john.]

Dr. Eva: (Thoughts) I wish you weren't like this right now Grandpa, I wish this would never happen. But all things come to an end I suppose.

[ I look at my parents, who look at the computer with curious eyes.]

Dr. Eva: it's going to take another fifteen minutes before it's ready guys, just a warning.

Dad/Mordecai: it's fine, I think I can handle a few more minutes.

[I sigh again.]

Dr. Eva: Uncle Rigby, in the case are a few Memory traversal helmets. Can you grab two, and also what looks like a giant hand held gaming device.

[he nods and heads to the giant metal case, and grabs what I asked for.]

Uncle Rigby: so what's with the giant hand held device thing.

Dr. Eva: it's so you guys can see what we see once we're in his memories, just press the big red button after we initiate and you'll see everything me and Neil see.

Dad/Mordecai: that's cool.

[ I push in a few more codes and it's ready to go.]

Dr. Eva: ok it's ready, thank god.

[ I walk to the case and grab a metal hat called 'the memory catcher'. I put it on Grandpa's head, and walk back to the computer and push another button.]

Computer: /Memories Obtained and duplicated./ memory traversal ready…standing by/

Dr. Eva: now where is Neil when you need him.

[ I pull out my cell phone and call Dr. Watts]

Dr. Eva: Neil where are you…why are there anyway…you know what, I don't care anymore just get here now. The machine's ready.

[I hung up and looked at my family.]

Uncle Rigby: is it ready, Eva?

Dr. Eva: just about, I need to for Mr. witty jokes-a-lot to come back.

Dad/Mordecai: Yeah, for someone who makes a lot of bad jokes, like quips, he's not half bad. I like him.

Uncle Rigby: yeah well, at least there funny bad jokes.

[Just then, Neil came through the door.]

Dr. Watts: well, I found out that boulder we ran into was really, a beach ball.

Dr. Eva: whatever, just put on the Helmet.

[ we put on our helmets, and I prepare the last sequences, and push the last button that starts our mission.]

Dr. Eva: alright here we go. (to Mordecai, Rigby and Margret) remember push the red button on that device there to view our Progress.

Computer: Memory Traversal in 5…4…3…2…1…Memory traversal sequence activated

[ as the countdown finished, the room faded before returning again in a light brown sate and the doctor, lily or the rest of my family were gone.]

Dr. Watts: alright, let's make your grand-father die happy.

[And with that we made our way through his memories.]

**A/N: well what do you think so far. Like it leave a review. Don't like then don't leave a review, it's as simple as that. See ya later.**


End file.
